


Tell me no lies

by Wildfire03



Category: Original Story
Genre: Afraid of opening up, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Japanese Characters, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, TV Show, takes place in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire03/pseuds/Wildfire03
Summary: Bb(bishoujo) is a really big fan of the idol Icarus and he manages to win a contest to meet him. The two fall in love and start dating. Except things aren’t as they seem for the two of then.





	Tell me no lies

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that both of these characters belong to me and my friend who gave me permission to use.

Bb bit his lip as he watched the livestream happen and had phones surroned around him in case he had managed to get the correct number. His favorite idol Icarus had been holding a contest for a chance to meet him and Bb wanted it badly. He continued to call the numbers and may or may not have misdialed and called a strip club but we’re just not going to talk about that. Bb sighed as he gripped the phone before calling the number and holding the phone up to his ear and his eyes widened hearing the next thing.  
“Congradulations lucky fan, you have been selected to meet icarus tomorrow. But remember to respectful to your favorite idol and not to touch him.” The voice stated before ending ths call.

Bb grinned as his bangs covered his eyes but they were sparkiling, he quickly called up a friend of his named hikaru who was actually a model to help him choose an outfit for him  
“What do you want Bb, i’m trying to eat here.” He stated befire checking the time  
“I’ll explain it to you when you get over here just hurry up.” Bb stated over the phone before holding himself and giggling still excited over what had happened.  
Eventually hikaru reached Bb’s house and was a little taken aback when Bb hugged him tightly  
“I won the contest to meet icarus!” Bb yelled out excidedly before grinning up at his friend  
“That’s great Bb, but why did need to call me over?” He asked  
“I need you pick an outfit out for me.” He stated smiling before leading hikaru to his closet 

“Just to let you know i’m probably gonna have to have you crossdress.” He explained before pulling a dress in the back  
Bb frowned”You know i left that behind hikaru.” He stated before sighing and pouting.   
“I’m sorry but you know how japan is, i doubt icarus would hear the end of it, and you’re planning on dating him right?” Hikaru asked looking over at him  
Bb blushed before nodding hesitantly.  
“So just please just let me do my magic.” He stated befofe sitting him down and applying makeup to him as well as dressing him up.  
“There you look fine, so just call me over tomorrow before you leave so i can redo this.” He stated  
Bb grinned”I have a better idea. How about you stay over so we don’t waste time!” He stated  
Hikaru groaned”Two things. One i don’t think you have any food i can eat and two i need something to sleep in.” He stated crossing his arms   
“I have salad is that model food? And second i have rich parent’s if nothing fits you then i can run to a store and buy you some.” Bb offered   
Hikaru sighed”Fine.” He stated before heading into the kitchen and grabbing the salad and starting to eat it. He had a lot of work to do in the morning.


End file.
